Reliving the past
by Destiny Gamer
Summary: What would happen if the ToS cast got blasted into Kratos’ mysterious past? Chaos. See what happened to the antisocial Aurion as a child and see what happened to Martel, Mithos, and Yuan as kids.
1. Dreams

**Sakura: I'm back to torture you! ((evil laugh))**

**Lloyd: no! anyone but you!**

**Sakura: well I feel loved…**

**Lloyd: can you blame me? Do you ever plan on updating your other stories?**

**Sakura: I update.**

**Lloyd: when was the last time you updated 'he's back'?**

**Sakura: … I typed most of it up last night. I just need to finish the rest…**

**Lloyd: right…**

**Sakura: be quiet and do the disclaimer!**

**Lloyd: ha ha. She owns nothing, thank god! I don't even want to know what would happen if she did own us.**

**Sakura: Kratos would never have left, Martel and Anna would never have died, you would never have fallen in love with Colette, more father/son moments, you would have an older sister to torture and embarrass you.**

**Lloyd: … why?**

**Sakura: because I could.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lloyd, wake up!" Raines voice called through the darkness. "Lloyd!"

The swordsman's head shot up off his desk as he felt an eraser crash into it. He looked up to see the professor glaring at him. "Oh, professor Raine! Is class over?" he asked and then yawned. The professor shook her head.

"Honestly, when will you learn not to sleep in class?" she said hopelessly. Lloyd grinned.

"Well, you know I can be a slow learner." he said as if he was proud of the fact.

"This is pointless." the professor said, giving up. "Does anyone know the answer?"

Lloyd looked up at the board. On the left side there was a list of all the summon spirits and on the right there was a list of where the summon spirits were found. So far, the list showed where Efreet, Undine, and Luna and Aska could be found. They were now on Sylph.

"Anyone?" she asked again. Genis raised his hand. Raine sighed. "Is anyone other that Genis or Colette going to answer?"

No one moved. Lloyd sighed. Raine shook her head again. "Alright. Geni-"

"Sylph was at the Balacruf Mausoleum outside of Asgard." Lloyd said bored. Every one in the room gaped at him. He shrugged. "What?" he asked "That's where we fought with Sheena…"

Genis laughed, "leave it to you to only remember something if it has to do with friends or fighting."

"Hey, shut up Genis!" Lloyd snapped. Colette giggled and Raine walked back to the front of the class to write the answer on the board.

"Correct. But that doesn't mean you can sleep in class."

"Yeah, yeah…" Lloyd said, putting his head back on his desk and closing his eyes.

The next thing he knew, he was in a dark room. He scowled. "Damn, how do I keep ending up _here_ every time I fall asleep!?" And, just like always, Kratos Aurion appeared in front of him.

"You seem well." Kratos said. Lloyd smiled and walked toward his father.

"Hi dad." he said happily, hugging his father. He backed up and looked down sadly.

"What's wrong, Lloyd?"

"I wish we could see each other some where other than in my dreams." he said. Kratos looked down sadly.

"Oh, dad, I didn't mean it like that! I…" he sighed. "I'm sorry dad… that was wrong of me. I shouldn't have said that. But, I want to be with you some place other than here."

Kratos walked over to him and put his hand on Lloyds shoulder. "I know Lloyd. I miss you too."

"Lloyd!" came Colettes voice through the darkness. "Lloyd, get up. Class is over."

Lloyd sighed, annoyed. "Looks like I have to go…" he said.

Kratos smiled, "I know. I'll be here when you get back."

Kratos disappeared, along with the darkness. Lloyd opened his eyes and lifted his head sleepily.

"Class is over." Colette said again. Lloyd got up and nodded. They walked outside into the warm sunlight.

Lloyd thought about his father. Everyone said Lloyd must miss him, but really, he didn't. ever sense his father left for Derris-Kharlan he has been able to meet him in his dreams every night. But it wasn't the same. He wanted his father to be on Symphonia with him.

"Lloyd," Colette broke through his thoughts. "are you okay? You've been sleeping in class a lot lately." she said worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm fine." he said impatiently.

"Well… Okay. If you say so, Lloyd." she said, still unconvinced. "Would you like to come over for a while? Or we could go out somewhere."

Lloyd thought about it but chose not to. "Sorry, I have other things I have to do."

Colette looked at the ground. "Oh… Okay… If that's what you want." she said sadly.

Lloyd was starting to feel guilty. "How about tomorrow?"

Colette looked up and smiled. "Okay then. See you tomorrow!" and she walked back to her house.

Lloyd got back to Dirks house with no problems. By the time he got home it was already late.

'Hmm… Guess I'll go talk to dad.' he thought before walking up to his room and going to sleep.

Lloyd found himself in the same dark room as every other time he fell asleep. He stood around waiting for Kratos to show up, but Kratos didn't come.

"That's weird." Lloyd said confused, "Dad should be here by now…"

He continued to wait and started to get more worried by the second. "Dad?" he called, "Dad, where are you?"

No answer. He called again, "Dad?" Still, no one answered.

After a few more minutes he started to look around for Kratos. Not knowing what way he was going, he searched.

"Lloyd." someone said behind him.

"Dad!" Lloyd smiled and turned around but stopped smiling when he saw his father.

Kratos Aurion was collapsed on the ground and was breathing hard.

"Oh, god. Dad!" he ran over to his father. His fathers face was completely white and Lloyd saw blood on his shirt. "Dad? What happened? Are you okay!?"

"Lloyd," Kratos said, "you have to get to Derris-Kharlan!"

"What? Why? What's going on?" Lloyd asked, starting to panic.

"Lloyd?" Came Colettes voice through the darkness. Lloyd looked up.

"Not now…" Lloyd said quietly. He looked back down at his father. The darkness around him started to fade as he was pulled out of his dream.

"Lloyd! Please, hurry!" Kratos said before he disappeared.

"Dad, wait!" Lloyd tried to call his father back.

"Lloyd! Come on! Get up!"

Lloyd opened his eyes and was back in his room again. "Damn!" he said before storming outside as fast as he could. Colette was standing outside waiting for him.

"Hi lloyd. I- Lloyd?" lloyd picked up the Flamberge. "Lloyd? What are you doing?" Colette asked.

"I'm sorry, Colette." Lloyd stood in front of the house and pulled out the eternal sword.

_What is it that you wish, pact-master? _came Origins voice.

"You know what I want, Origin! Take me to Derris-Kharlan!"

With a big flash of light, Lloyd was gone. Colette looked around the yard.

"Lloyd? Lloyd, where are you?" she called. She looked up at the sky. "I have to tell everyone." she pulled out her wings.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sakura: that was so different from what I thought it would be…**

**Lloyd: what do you mean?**

**Sakura: this was suppose to be a crack fic!**

**Lloyd: oh well.**

**Sakura: ((evil smirk)) maybe not. The story's not over yet… ((evil laugh))**

**Lloyd: this can't be good…**

**Sakura: review please!**


	2. DerrisKharlan

Sakura: hi, people! Welcome to chapter two!

Kratos: (going through fanfic notebook.) you really have no life, do you?

Sakura: fanfiction is my life.

Kratos: (reads through notebook) didn't you say this was going to be a crackfic?

Sakura: not anymore. Now it's more angst.

Kratos: it's not a crackfic?! Thank Martel!

Sakura: no. now I'm writing another story that is a crack fic!

Kratos: damn.

Sakura: disclaimer, please.

Kratos: she owns nothing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000 up on Derris-Kharlan…

Kratos walked through Mithos' castle. "I wonder what Lloyd's doing right now?"

And, just as he said it, there was a bright flash of light and Kratos felt something crash into him. The light was still too bright to see anything.

"Ow! What the hell!" he yelled.

"Ow… Dad?" Lloyd said.

Kratos' heart skipped a beat. 'Wait a minute…' "Lloyd?" he looked up to see his son sitting on top of him.

"Dad! Are you okay!?" Lloyd asked.

"… Yes… Now, get off of me."

Lloyd got off. Kratos sat up. "Well, you sure do know how to make an entrance. Do you know how heavy you are?" before Kratos knew what was happening, Lloyd had wrapped his arms around him.

"Uh… Lloyd? What are you doing?" Kratos asked.

Lloyd didn't say anything. 'He's okay…' he thought. He started to feel light headed.

Kratos put his hands on Lloyds shoulders and pushed him off of him, holding him by the shoulders at arms length. That's when he got a good look at his son. Lloyds face was completely white from using too much mana and he was somewhat off balanced. "Lloyd, are you alright? What are you doing here? Why aren't you on Symphonia?"

Lloyd shook his head. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. You need to come back to Symphonia." he grabbed his fathers arm and held up the eternal sword. "Take us to-" he tried to say before collapsing.

"Lloyd!" Kratos caught his son before he hit the ground.

---

The next thing Lloyd knew, he was in a bed in an unfamiliar room. He looked around and saw Kratos sitting on the floor reading a book with Lloyds swords sitting next to him.

"Dad?" Lloyd called quietly, sitting up and putting his hand on his head. He felt sick. Kratos walked over and sat on the bed next to his son.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Lloyd nodded slowly and Kratos smiled. "Good. You had me worried."

Lloyd looked down, trying to remember what had happened. He had come to Derris-Kharlan to get his father… but why? Then he remembered the dream he had had. He looked up and grabbed his fathers shoulder, turning the seraphim so he could see his front.

Kratos looked confused but didn't stop his son. Lloyd could see no sign that his father had been hurt in any way. He sighed in relief.

"Lloyd? What's wrong?" Kratos asked.

Lloyd shook his head. "I… I thought you were hurt…"

Kratos cocked his head. "Why would you think that?"

Lloyd turned away from his father. "I came to meet you one night and you weren't there… after a while you showed up but when you did… you were hurt. I was worried so I came."

Kratos put his hand on Lloyds shoulder to comfort him. "So that's what happened. I wondered why you didn't show up that night…"

Lloyd leaned on the wall behind him, feeling light-headed again. "I need to get back to Symphonia." he looked up at Kratos hopefully. "You'll come back with me, right, dad?"

Kratos turned away from his son. He could feel Lloyds eyes on him. "Dad?" he said again.

Kratos sighed. "Lloyd, you know I have to stay here. As a surviving member of cruxis, I must bear the responsibility for what has happened."

"No you don't! Why should you have to take responsibility for what happened alone?! You shouldn't have to take responsibility for it at all! None of it was your fault!" Lloyd yelled at is father. Kratos still wouldn't look at him. "I want you to come back with me… please, dad?" he asked sadly. Kratos didn't move. Lloyd got up and turned away from him, angry and upset.

"… Alright" Lloyd looked back to see his father smiling at him. "Alright. I'll come back with you."

Lloyd stood there, shocked. After a while he smiled and grabbed his father. "Really?! That's awesome!" he said hugging Kratos. He grabbed Kratos' arm, stood up and called the eternal sword. He raised it above his head and said "Take us to-" but he stopped and paused for a minute. "Uh… Dad, do you keep any food in this place?" Lloyd asked as his stomach growled. Kratos smirked and put his hand on his face.

"There is no way you're my son." he teased. Lloyd glared at him.

"Just because you don't eat…" but as he said it he heard Kratos' stomach growl too. Kratos turned away, embarrassed.

--- a few minutes later ---

Lloyd was standing in Kratos' room while said seraphim looked for food. The room was empty and had a sad, lonely feeling to it. Not much was in it. Just a bed, a desk, a closet and some strange computer that Lloyd had to fight off the urge to mess with (or, in his case, destroy). Something sitting above the bed caught his eye. Lloyd walked over and picked up a picture in an ancient, golden frame. He looked down at a picture of Kratos holding a newborn baby. Lloyd couldn't help but smile. Kratos looked so happy, smiling down at his baby son. Lloyd put the picture back and picked up another, this one of Kratos and Anna. Anna had her arms around his neck and her head resting on his chest. He put it down and picked up a third, but he didn't know the people in this one. A little, two or three year old boy sitting on the floor, holding what looked like a new born puppy with one hand and waving at the camera with the other. Behind him sat a beautiful woman with long, straight, black hair that was up in a top knot and fell to her waist and kind, gentle, knowledgeable brown eyes smiling at the camera. Behind her stood a man with short auburn hair and black eyes, leaning against the wall, looking angry. Lloyd continued to look at the picture for a long time. There was something about the mans dirty eyes that he didn't like. But the woman… he felt like he knew her from somewhere. He smiled back at her. And the little boy…

"Do you want to know who they are?" Lloyd turned around to see Kratos leaning on the door, giving him a serious yet forgiving look.

"Oh, sorry." Lloyd said putting the picture back.

Kratos walked in and picked it back up. He sat down and Lloyd sat next to him. Kratos looked at the picture with sad, pained eyes. "His name was 'Adonis'." he said pointing to the man in the back "And her name was 'Katherine'. They're my parents." he said, looking at Lloyd. Lloyd took the picture. "Their names suited them. 'Katherine' means 'pure' and 'Adonis' means 'lord' … and trust me: he thought he was one."

Lloyd looked up at Kratos, "What happened to them?" he asked.

Kratos shrugged slightly, "They died."

"Dad, you're hiding something… What really happened?" he asked.

Kratos turned away from the picture. "They were… killed…" he said sadly.

Lloyd looked down, not sure what to say. "I… I'm sorry…"

Kratos smiled gently at him. "Don't worry about it."

Lloyd looked at the picture, getting a better look at the little boy. The young Kratos had short auburn hair that was up in a style very similar to Lloyds. He had bright, happy brown eyes and was smiling brightly. He was cuddling the newborn Noishe with one arm. Noishe was trying to lick Kratos' face. Kratos looked really happy, lloyd thought, happier that Lloyd usually thought was normal for Kratos. He wished his father would be happy like that more often.

"Were you close to them?" Lloyd asked. Kratos seemed to think about this for a while.

"I was… extremely close to my mother, Katherine." he said.

"… and your father?" Lloyd asked.

"… Adonis…?" Kratos said quietly. "… Adonis was…" he searched for the right words, but when he couldn't find them he shook his head slowly and didn't say anything else.

Lloyd looked at his father but didn't press the subject anymore.

"We should get going." Kratos said. Lloyd nodded and called the Eternal sword. His thoughts still on Kratos' mother and father, he called "Take us back!" and as soon as he said it, they were surrounded by a bright light and disappeared.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura: I'll have chapter 3 up in in a day or two.

Kratos: what does this have to do with my past?

Sakura: we get to that next chapter. That's when they actually get to see your past.

Kratos: why do I get the feeling my dad's an ass?

Sakura: because he is. Anyway, review. No flames. oh, by the way, this is turning into a tragedy fic.

Kratos: great…


	3. Adonis and the past

**Sakura: hi, people.**

**Lloyd: that was fast.**

**Sakura: I said 2-3 days.**

**Kratos: what's going on this chapter?**

**Sakura: you'll see. Oh, and Kratos, I'm sorry in advance.**

**Kratos: that's never a good sign.**

**Sakura: I own nothing. oh, and just a side note, the names for kratos' parents were mostly random. i picked a few meanings i thought would go with their personality and searcher for names with the same meaning and they were the first ones i saw.**

**Kratos: that's how you pick names?**

**Sakura: yep. anyway, on with the story!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Take us back!" Lloyd said, raising the Eternal sword into the air. The Eternal sword started to glow and they were surrounded by light.

---

There was a loud crash followed by Kratos saying, "Lloyd, work on your landing." in a very annoyed voice because he had crashed, face first, into the ground.

Lloyd sat up and sweat dropped. "Ha ha, sorry dad…"they looked around. They were in some place that was all white, where you couldn't tell the walls, floor, or ceiling apart.

"dad, where are we?" Lloyd asked nervously.

"I don't know." he answered, standing up and walking away from his son.

He heard another loud crash behind him and turned around. Lloyd was now on the ground with Colette, Sheena, Zelos, Raine, Regal, Genis, and Presea all on top of him in a big pile. Standing next to them was Yuan looking at them with an 'you are all morons' look on his face.

Kratos raised an eyebrow and walked over to Yuan. "what are you doing here?" he asked the blue haired angel.

Yuan shrugged. "they dragged me here with them. Apparently, the chosen was worried about him," he said pointing to the ticked off swordsman at the bottom of the pile. "she got all of us together and the summoner told Origin to take us to where Lloyd was." he explained. He looked around, "where are we?"

Kratos looked around. "I don't-" but before he could finish the setting changed. everyone got up and watched as the white surroundings changed to what looked like a living room. It was a red-brown room with jeweled swords and shields hanging on the walls. There was a brick fireplace with a fire burning in it. An expensive looking piano was sitting in one corner of the room and there was a table in the middle of the room with brown chairs around it.

Everyone looked around curiously except for Kratos, who lost all the color in his face.

Raine walked over to the wall and examined a sword with rubies and sapphires decorating the blade and emeralds decorating the hilt. It also had ancient letters all down the blade. "this is a very interesting sword." Raine said in her 'ruin-mode' voice, "these stones are extremely rare through most of Symphonia and this writing…" she grinned evilly, and everyone stepped about a foot further away from her, "I must study it!" she reached for the sword but Kratos stepped in front of her before she could touch it.

"No. don't touch anything. We need to leave." he said. Raine glared at him.

"Don't get in the way of science!" she said, still glaring. Kratos didn't move, but glared back.

"Where are we anyway?" Sheena asked. Zelos looked around.

"It looks like the inside of a Meltokio mansion. But it's different, more old fashion. Now, MY mansion is more-" but no one was paying attention to him anymore.

"Zelos is right." Regal said.

Lloyd grinned evilly. "Zelos was right? That's a scary thought. But, I guess there's a first time for everything." he laughed. Genis snickered. Zelos glared at them.

"Not as scary as when you're right, Lloyd." he teased. Lloyd glared back at him.

Presea looked at Genis, "Doesn't something seem strange to you?" she asked him. He paused.

"Yeah, the mana level is off. Actually, other then Origins power, I don't sense any mana at all." he said in a worried voice.

"But how is that possible?" Presea questioned.

"Can we just leave!" Kratos snapped. Everyone looked at him.

"Dad? What's-" Lloyd started, but stopped when he heard footsteps. A little boy with Auburn hair and brown eyes ran through the room. He looked about 3 years old. He ran through the room bouncing a little green and blue puppy in his arms as he ran.

Every one watched as he went right past them as if they weren't there. No one did or said anything except for Kratos who put his face in his hands and Lloyd who looked curiously from the little boy to Kratos and back again.

"Uh… dad?" Lloyd said suspiciously. Kratos nodded, knowing what his son was thinking but stayed silent. Lloyd grinned evilly.

"If you say a single word, you are grounded for life." Kratos said strictly. Lloyd continued to smirk.

"Oh, come on! Look how cute you were!" Lloyd teased, pointing to the little kid. At that, every one turned and stared at Kratos in disbelief. Kratos glared at his son.

"You are so dead, Lloyd."

The little Kratos ran up to a woman, dropped Noishe, and held out his arms for her to pick him up. Kratos watched his mother pick up the child and smile at him. Everyone was still staring at him and Zelos was laughing his head off while Lloyd was threatening to cut it off but Kratos didn't pay any attention.

The younger Kratos **(just to make it easier, I'm going to call him "Y. Kratos" and I'll just call normal Kratos "Kratos") **looked up at his mother with big, puppy dog eyes. "Mama! When's daddy comin' home?" he asked. Kratos' mother, Katherine, smiled down at him.

Katherine Aurion was a very beautiful woman. She was very tall and was thin. She had bright, knowledgeable brown eyes and long, black hair. She was wearing an elegant white skirt that had jewels along the top and bottom of it and a tan, long sleeve shirt with jewels around the neck. She had on a few rings and bands hanging loosely on her wrists.

"Soon, Kratos." she said with a sad voice. Y. Kratos cocked his head.

"Is somethin' wrong mama?" he asked. She shook her head. "but you seem so sad…" he said. She put him back down. "don't worry, mama! Daddy will be home soon, and then, mama will be happy again!" he tried to cheer his mother up. She smiled down at him sadly.

Kratos watched her with a pained look on his face. Lloyd walked up to him. "Dad? What's wrong?" he asked. Yuan walked up to them.

"Well, if Kratos has been telling me the truth all these years, you're going to find out soon enough." he said.

"Yuan…" Kratos started. They heard a door slam behind them and someone yell "I'm home." in and angry voice.

Y. Kratos turned around and smiled while his mother frowned in the direction of the voice. Y. Kratos picked up Noishe and ran in the direction of the voice. Katherine followed slowly. Zelos stood in front of her.

"Hello, my sweet voluptuous hunny. I'm the great Zelos, though I'm sure you knew that. How would you like to come over to my place tonight-" but he stopped when she walked right through him, literally. Zelos paused and screamed. "whoa whoa whoa! What the hell!" he yelled. Sheena walked up behind him.

"Why you stupid chosen!" she yelled while beating him up.

"Ah! Sheena! It's just a misunderstanding!" he yelled desperately.

Kratos walked up to him and glared at him. "I hope you realize that was my mother you just tried to hit on and that I have to kill you now." he said in a murderous voice.

While Sheena and Kratos beat Zelos up everyone else looked around and tried to touch the things in the room, but, every time they did, their hands went right through whatever they tried to touch.

Colette walked up to the fireplace and put her hand into the fire. "it doesn't hurt. Hey, Lloyd-" she turned around but Lloyd, Kratos and Yuan were gone.

Kratos, Lloyd, and Yuan watched as Y. Kratos walked up to his father, Adonis. He was about 6 feet tall, had short auburn hair and dirty, black eyes. He had a strong build and looked powerful. He pulled a sword off of his waist and handed it to Katherine, roughly. She took it sadly. Y. Kratos looked up at him. "hi, daddy!" he said happily. Adonis glared down at him and walked away.

Y. Kratos frowned and ran after his father. "Kratos." Katherine called but her son didn't stop. She followed after him.

Y. Kratos climbed up onto a chair next to his father, smiling again. "hi, daddy. How was the war?" he asked, sounding curious. Adonis glared at him and shoved him off the chair.

Y. Kratos landed on the ground painfully. He shut his eyes tight as if he was trying to fight back tears. Katherine ran over to him and helped him up. "you can't do that to him!" she said forcefully, "he's only a child, you can't do that!"

He walked up to her and shoved her out of the way. He went over to his son again, but, this time, Lloyd stood in front of the child. "stop! Leave him alone!" he yelled.

"Lloyd, he can't hear you. We don't exist in this world." Kratos told his son.

"I don't care. I'm not about to let him hurt you!"

Katherine looked where Adonis and her son were standing with a strange look on her face but then stood up and glared. "leave him alone, Adonis, or I swear-" she started

He looked at Katherine now. He started towards her and Kratos stood in front of her, glaring murderously at his father.

"Kratos, didn't you just tell Lloyd that doesn't do any good?" Yuan said. Kratos continued to glare. For whatever reason, Adonis stopped. He turned around, grabbed his sword and stormed out of the house.

Lloyd walked over to his father and looked at him sadly. "that… happened a lot… didn't it, dad?" he asked, fearing the answer. Kratos watched as Katherine picked up her son and held him tightly in her arms while he tried to cheer her up.

"Every time he came home." Kratos answered coldly.

Katherine walked out of the room, still holding Y. Kratos in her arms. She paused in the door way and turned back to look into the empty room. "thank you." she said quietly and left, leaving Kratos, Lloyd and Yuan to watch her go.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sakura: (tear tear) I feel so bad for them…**

**Lloyd: I know!**

**Kratos: what are you doing to my life!?**

**Sakura: oh, this is nothing compared to what he will do.**

**Kratos: just great!**

**Lloyd: I thought they couldn't see or hear us…**

**Sakura: yeah, so?**

**Lloyd: who was she saying thank you to?**

**Sakura: you'll see. Anyway, review please! And please, no flames.**

**Kratos: yeah right. (gets on random computer to flame story and authoress.)**


	4. Training and Royalty

**Sakura: Hey people. Chapter 4! YAY!**

**Lloyd: how can you be so happy after what you did in the last chapter?**

**Sakura: what'd I do? … oh yeah, the abusive thing.**

**Lloyd: no duh.**

**Sakura: hmm… I don't know.**

**Lloyd: (slams head against wall) how did I get dragged into this?**

**Sakura: you're my muse. It's your job. And another one of your jobs is…**

**Lloyd: (sigh) she owns nothing**

**Sakura: (hug) I love you, Lloyd. And I appreciate the help.**

**Lloyd: yeah, yeah, yeah.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lloyd and the two seraphim stood in the room for a while. Lloyd looked at his father with a worried look on his face. Kratos was staring off into space with a pained expression. Lloyd walked over to him. "Dad… what's going on here?" he asked.

"My guess would be this was all caused by the Eternal sword." he said dismissively. Lloyd shook his head.

"That's not what I meant. What happened in your past?" he asked again.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Kratos said. Lloyd gave him an 'I don't believe you' look.

"But, dad…"

"Look, it's bad enough that I have to bare these scars," he snapped angrily, "I don't want you to have too also." Lloyd looked hurt. Kratos paused and sighed. "I'm sorry. But, there are things in my past that I don't want anyone to see."

"We're going to see it, like it or not, Kratos." Yuan said. "We wouldn't be here if there wasn't a reason." Kratos glared at him.

"You should know better than anyone that there are things in the past that should stay hidden, Yuan. Or did you forget what happened all those years ago?"

Yuan opened his mouth to say something but closed it and stayed silent.

"Dad-"

"Lloyd, there you are!" They turned to see the others walking into the room, Colette in the front of the group, running towards Lloyd. "We were worried." she said. "What were you guys doing?"

Lloyd looked at his father who avoided his gaze. He turned back to Colette. "… Don't worry about it."

"But-" she started, but the setting changed again. The walls around them seemed to melt away and they were in the all white room again.

"Okay," Zelos said, "that was freaky." Sheena nodded. Raine, Genis, Regal and Presea stood around talking about 'finding a scientific and logical way of getting back home' as they called it (like logic matters when the problem has to do with the Eternal Sword, but whatever).

And, once again, the setting changed. This time they were standing at the edge what looked like a large forest. Kratos growled. "I've had enough of this!" he snapped. "Origin!"

_You are not the master of the pact. _came origins voice.

"I don't care, Origin. Send us back to Symphonia, now."

_I cannot do that._

"Okay. Lloyd," he turned to his son, "you're his master. Make him send us back."

_I still cannot send you back. The only way to return is to finish viewing the past._

"I am finished. Send us back." Kratos snapped.

"Dad," Lloyd said, "look." Everyone turned to where Lloyd was looking. They saw Younger Kratos (Y. Kratos) running at the edge of the forest carrying a sword that was bigger then him. They watched him run up to an angry looking Adonis. "uh oh." Lloyd said.

Y. Kratos went up to Adonis and held out the sword. "I'm ready, daddy." he said. Adonis glared at him. "oh! I mean, 'I'm ready, sir.'" Adonis grabbed the sword and pulled it out of the sheath.

"Let's see if you can get it right, for once." he growled. He held out the sword. "Demon Fang!" he said, performing the move. Y. Kratos had a strange look on his face. Kratos watched his younger self with a dreading look on his face. Lloyd looked up at his father curiously. Everyone else stood around and watched the scene unfold.

Adonis thrust the sword at Y. Kratos. "do it right this time." he said angrily. Y. Kratos held the sword up as best he could. He sighed quietly.

"Demon Fang!" he said, but lost his balance because of the large sword. He banged into the ground, cutting his face slightly with the sword. Adonis glared at him. he walked over and picked up the sword. Kratos started to get up but Adonis hit his back with the flat side of the sword, sending him back to the ground.

"Get it right for once!" he yelled. He grabbed the back of Y. Kratos' shirt and pulled him up forcefully. "do it again, and get it right this time!" he snapped, throwing the sword on the ground. Y. Kratos stood up, shaking slightly. He picked up the sword and tried again but lost his balance and fell again, which he was hit for. Everyone watched as this happened over and over, unable to do anything about it. Kratos seemed to flinch slightly every time Y. Kratos was hit.

After a few hours of training, Y. Kratos started to improve a bit, but the sword was to big for him to perform the move without falling over. When it started to get late, Adonis stormed off. Katherine came to the door, and watched Adonis walk in the other direction. When he was gone, she came up and helped Y. Kratos up. "Come on, Kratos." she said softly, picking the little boy up. She picked up the sword and walked toward the house. Now that everyone was outside, they could see where they were. Kratos' home was a big mansion in what looked like a smaller version of Meltokio.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Zelos said, "how did we get back to Meltokio?"

"It was the Eternal sword." Yuan explained. "somehow, it has taken us back in time. To Kratos' childhood."

"We've been through this already." Kratos said. "Now, about getting us back-" he said, turning to his son who wasn't there anymore. "Lloyd?" Kratos called. The group turned to see Lloyd, Colette, Genis, and Sheena running after Katherine. Kratos sighed and everyone followed after them.

When they got into the house, they saw Katherine setting Y. Kratos on the couch. She lifted up his shirt to see bruises all down his back. "Why didn't you tell me he was taking you out for training?" she asked, bandaging up his back.

"I didn't want mama to worry 'bout me…" He said sadly. She turned him to face her.

"Kratos, I worry about you no matter what. That's what mothers do." she told him. He turned away.

"Why can't I do anything' right 'round daddy?" he asked. His mother took him in her arms.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Your father's just…" she trailed off. Y. Kratos looked up at her.

"Mama, do you like daddy?" he asked her. She as caught off guard by the question.

"I love your father." she said. Y. Kratos continued to look up at her. "But, he's changed. he's not the same man I fell in love with."

"Why?"

Katherine shook her head. "I don't know Kratos. But, some day, he'll turn back into that man that I fell in love with."

Y. Kratos snuggled into his mothers lap. "I 'member daddy when he was nice to me." He said. "Daddy would play with me lots and said he loved me." he started to cry. "daddy doesn't do that no more…" Katherine held him close to her. "did I do somethin' wrong, mama?"

"Kratos, you didn't do anything wrong." Katherine said. "no one did anything wrong." Y. Kratos looked unconvinced. "do you remember when your father left for a while?" She asked. He nodded. "he went off to a war."

"what's a war?"

"it's kind of like a big fight." she explained.

"but, daddy hates fighting." Y. Kratos protested.

"Yes, but this fight is different. You see, daddy is the son of a very important person in Meltokio."

"Grampa?" Kratos asked. Katherine nodded.

"Yes. Your father had to go to a big fight between the humans and elves."

"why did he fight the elves? I thought we liked the elves."

"We do. But some people don't like them because they're different from us." she told him.

Y. Kratos cocked his head. "but, elves aren't different. They're the same as us. They're people too."

Katherine smiled at him. "you're right, Kratos. They're the same as us, and don't ever forget it."

"Did the war make daddy change?" he asked.

"I don't know what made him change…" Y. Kratos turned away.

"Mama, do you think I can change daddy back?" he wondered. "I wanna make daddy normal so mama will be happy again. An' I want daddy back to normal too." Y. Kratos had a determined look on his face. "I'll make daddy be nice again!" he declared. He looked and sounded a lot like Lloyd.

Kratos smiled at his younger self. Now he saw where Lloyd got his stubborn determination from. Well, half of it was from Anna. What had happened to make him lose all of that determination? He couldn't remember. Truthfully, he couldn't remember having it in the first place. What had happened to him to make that little kid disappear? Where did all that innocence go?

Kratos knew the answer to that: Cruxis. That little kid had disappeared during the war, and the innocence had disappeared when he became a seraphim of Cruxis.

A door slammed behind them. Katherine stood up and turned to Y. Kratos. "Stay here." she told him. He nodded and watched her walk out of the room. When she was gone, he grinned mischievously.

"'Stay here'? Yeah right." he said, before following after her. Lloyd grinned at his father.

"I like this kid." he said, and followed. Kratos put his face in his hand.

"And now I remember where Lloyd gets half of his defiant personality from…" he said to himself. Everyone giggled and followed after.

They found Lloyd and Y. Kratos peeking around a corner. Kratos walked up and gave Lloyd a little push on the back. "you do realize that you don't have to hide: they can't see you."

Lloyd staggered slightly. "Oh yeah." he said, straightening up. The group went around the corner to listen in on the conversation. Katherine and Adonis were talking.

"Again? You just got back. Why are they sending you back out already?" she asked. Adonis shrugged.

"Don't complain to me. They need me out on the battle field." he said angrily. She sighed.

"When?" she asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why so soon?" she asked him.

"I don't control what happens. If you don't like it: take your complaints to my father. He gave the order." he snapped. "I have to get my troops ready." he said and walked out the front door. Katherine looked after him.

"You can come out now, Kratos. I know your watching." she said. Y. Kratos came out from around the corner.

"Was not!" he said defiantly. She smiled at him. She picked Y. Kratos up.

"Come on, Kratos." she said and walked out of the room with him. Lloyd, Colette, Sheena, and Genis went to follow them.

"Wait." Kratos said. They stopped and turned to look at him.

"What's up dad?" Lloyd asked.

"Lets not follow them." he said. "I think we should follow Adonis."

"Why?" Colette asked.

"I'll explain later." he said and turned to follow Adonis. Everyone followed after him.

They ended up in the busy streets of Meltokio. Though it was smaller, it seemed almost more busy then the current Meltokio. The group looked around and tried to find Adonis but he had disappeared. "where'd he go?" Lloyd asked Kratos. Kratos didn't answer. He took a quick look around and started running again. Everyone ran after him. He went up the steps of Meltokio castle and ran inside.

When everyone got inside they saw Adonis kneeling before the king of Meltokio.

"Will you be leaving tomorrow?" the king asked. Adonis nodded his head.

"Yes, I will be ready." Adonis said.

"Good. The elves are pushing past their borders. They must be stopped before they come any closer. Do you understand?"

"Yes." He looked up at the king. "What of the half-breeds?" he asked.

"If you find them, try to take them alive. We need them to work in Sybak. Though, I don't think you will see any; they are hated by elves as well as humans. The ones we have yet to capture will most likely be in hiding." the king explained.

"Understood." Adonis said. The king looked down at him.

"Are you sure you are willing to go out this soon?" he asked.

"It would be an honor." he said. The king nodded.

"Then, be safe in the battle. May the gods be with you." the king said.

Adonis stood up, "Thank you, father," he said, "as your only son, I will bring honor to the family."

Everyone looked at Kratos like he had grown a second head. Kratos shrugged. "What?" he asked.

Lloyd looked at his father in disbelief. "You're royalty?! Our family is a royal family?!" he asked.

"Yeah, didn't I mention that?" Kratos said, uninterestedly.

"No. you kind of forgot that part!" Lloyd said, shocked.

"Whoa, wait!" Zelos snapped, "how the hell did that happen?!"

"My great, great grandfather married into the royal family. He had a daughter, who became the queen. And, she had a son: my grandfather." Kratos said simply.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Lloyd asked.

Kratos shrugged. "you never asked."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Lloyd: I'm royalty?**

**Sakura: yep!**

**Lloyd: Awesome! I'm like a prince!**

**Sakura: well…**

**Lloyd: what?**

**Sakura: … nothing. Review, no flames. **

**Lloyd: and, if you have he time, read her new story: 'hidden wishes'**

**Sakura: wait, you're telling them to read my story?**

**Lloyd: I want to know who your OC is; and the quickest way to find out is to get you more reviewers so you update faster. So, I'm trying to get you more readers.**

**Sakura: (hug) aw, you're so sweet! You're the best, you know that?**

**Lloyd: yeah, I know.**

**Sakura: with an ego to match…**

**Lloyd: hey!**


	5. new friends new adventure

**Me: Hey, sup?**

**Lloyd: (playing wii) Huh? Did you say something?**

**Me: Moron… did you know there are rumors going around that they might make a **

**sequel to Tales of Symphonia for the wii?**

**Lloyd: Really?**

**Me: yeah, but I don't think they're true. It's hard to tell at this point; Everyone says something different.**

**Lloyd: oh…**

**Me: I really want a ToS2!!! Lets go threaten to bomb Namco until they give us a ToS2!**

**Lloyd: sure. I have nothing better to do.**

**Me: well, for now, you can do the disclaimer.**

**Lloyd: Whatever. She owns nothing but her crazy, unhealthy obsession with us.**

**Me: Shut up Lloyd…**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ha! I'm royalty! Fear my power!" Lloyd cheered as they all made their way back to Kratos' house. Kratos put his face in his hands.

"He was switched at birth… I swear he was switched at birth…" he whispered. Lloyd glared. Kratos looked over at him with a mischievous grin on his face. "I'm sorry 'my prince,'" he said sarcastically, "did you need something?"

"Ha ha. Very funny, dad." he said.

"Wait," Zelos said, "Does that mean that you're related to princess Hilda?"

"Ew…" Sheena remarked.

"Not exactly." Kratos said. "You'll understand later."

"So, what now dad?" Lloyd asked. Everyone stopped and turned to look at the seraphim.

"… Kratos…?" Yuan started. Kratos looked at each of them in turn. He turned to his son.

"Dad…?" he said, hopefully. Kratos smiled slightly at his son.

"…Okay, we'll stay."

Lloyd smiled. "Thanks, dad." Kratos smiled too.

"Lets go back to the house."

---

Y. Kratos sat on his mothers lap, playing with Noishe. Katherine was reading a book over Y. Kratos' head. After a few minutes, Katherine put her book down, moved Y. Kratos and walked out of the room. Y. Kratos watched her go and then turned to Noishe.

"Noishe, what do you think we should do to cheer mama up?" he asked. The protozoan cocked its head at him. Y. Kratos shook him head. He picked up the protozoan and held him up in front of him. "Learn to talk." Y. Kratos told him. Noishe whined. "Hmm…?" Y. Kratos put his face closer to Noishe's and got licked in the face. Y. Kratos gave him a 'why do I put up with you' look. Lloyd giggled slightly but stopped when his father looked at him, annoyed.

"sorry…" Lloyd said.

Kratos walked the way Katherine had walked. Lloyd shrugged and followed after him.

Kratos was standing, watching his mother and father. They were talking about the war.

"So, how close are they?" Katherine asked.

"They're getting closer and closer." Adonis told her. "That's why I'm going back out."

"How close are they to…" She trailed off. Kratos cocked his head slightly, a confused look on his face, then he seemed to understand and sighed slightly.

"To what?" Lloyd asked his father. Kratos turned to look at him.

"Nothing." his father said dismissively.

"I don't know how close they are." Adonis told her. "I wouldn't worry about it."

"I can't help it." she said quietly. "He's still so young. It's not fair…"

Adonis growled. He stood up and stormed out of the room. Katherine shook her head.

---

The next morning, Katherine held a half asleep Y. Kratos as she watched Adonis get ready to leave. Y. Kratos rubbed his eyes sleepily. Katherine handed Adonis his sword and he took it, stepping towards the door. "Be save." Katherine told him, "I love you."

Adonis nodded. He walked out the door and slammed it behind him. The noise woke Y. Kratos up. He looked around before turning to his mother.

"… Is daddy gone?" he asked. Katherine nodded. Y. Kratos squirmed in his mothers arms until she put him down. He ran to the window and watched his father leave. Katherine sighed and walked away.

Lloyd walked behind Y. Kratos and watched Adonis go. He turned to Kratos. "He left? Just like that?"

Kratos nodded. "We got use to it. It was different when I was a baby and-… never mind. He didn't want to leave. He would put it off as long as possible."

Y. Kratos turned around. Lloyd jumped out of the way as he ran after his mother. He went up to her and raised his hands into the air for her to pick him up. "It's gonna be lonely with just you, me, an' Noishe…" he said once she picked him up. She smiled at him.

"But, this time, it's not just us." she told him. He cocked his head.

"What do you mean?" he asked. She laughed slightly.

"Didn't you realize? Someone else is in this house now. A lot of people, actually."

He looked up at her, confused. "I don't understand…"

She smiled. She looked away from the child in her arms and looked at the full grown Kratos. Kratos stared at her in disbelief. "You can't…" he started. "Can you…?"

She laughed slightly. She walked up to him and raised her hand to touch his face. Lloyd looked at his father.

"I thought she couldn't see any of us!"

"So did I, Lloyd…" Kratos said. Y. Kratos looked at his mother.

"Mama, what's goin' on?" He asked her. She smiled.

"There are spirits in the house now." she told him. He looked scared. "They're not bad spirits. They're our friends."

"Our friends?" he repeated. He looked around. "But, I can't see anyone…" Katherine smiled. She turned to Lloyd. She walked up to him.

"There's one right here." she told Y. Kratos. He looked at Lloyd but you could tell by his expression that he couldn't see him.

"… hello?" Y. Kratos called quietly. Lloyd looked at his father who shrugged. "What's your name?" Y. Kratos asked, still unable to see him. Lloyd smiled.

"I'm Lloyd." he said to the child. Y. Kratos had a thoughtful look on his face.

"… Lloyd…" he said quietly. Lloyds eyes widened. Katherine smiled at Y. Kratos.

"See? They are here." She told him. Y. Kratos turned to her and, after a few minutes, smiled. He turned back to where Lloyd was standing.

"Lloyd? Come play with me!" he said, having his mother put him down. Lloyd shrugged and walked after the child.

Kratos turned to his mother. "How can you see us?" he asked in a rushed tone. Katherine giggled.

"I can see you clearly but I can't hear you very well." She said. "So, try that again, slower this time."

"How can you see us?" he repeated slowly.

"You've always known that I had this ability, remember? It's been like this all my life." she said. Kratos looked at her in disbelief.

"You know who I am, don't you?" he asked slowly. She nodded gently at him.

"Yes, Kratos, I know it's you…" She said gently, "You've turned into quite the young man."

"th-thank you… mother…"

She turned to where Lloyd had disappeared. "Was he your…"

Kratos nodded. "My son, Lloyd." Katherine smiled.

"He's a good man." She told him. Kratos smiled.

"I know. He's already saved the world, and me." he added. "A few times, actually."

Katherine laughed at that.

"Did you just say he saved the world? Isn't he a bit young for that?" she asked. "He's just like you, huh? Trying to save the world on a daily basis?" Kratos blushed slightly.

Katherine looked at him. "Your wife…?"

"… Anna… she's…" he trailed off painfully. She nodded.

"I see… Kratos, I need you to do something…"

---

Lloyd watched Y. Kratos sit on the floor and play with Noishe.

"Hey, Lloyd? What do you look like?" he asked. Lloyd cocked his head.

"Oh yeah. You can't see me… you can only hear me…" he said to himself.

"Well, I think I can hear you…" Y. Kratos said.

"Well, I'm tall, good looking, strong," He started boosting his ego, "I have short, messy, brown hair; intense brown eyes."

Y. Kratos laughed. "You're funny. You're like…" he trailed off. He got up and walked over to a table, picking up a picture sitting on it. He turned around and looked around the room. "Lloyd?" he called. Lloyd walked up.

"I'm here." he said. Y. Kratos smiled. He held up the picture in the direction of Lloyds voice.

"This is my best friend!" he declared, pointing to the picture. Lloyd looked at it. It was a picture of Y. Kratos with a boy about six or seven years old. The boy had his arm around Y. Kratos' neck playfully and they were both laughing. The boy was average height, had long, dark brown hair, and bright, black eyes. Lloyd smiled at the picture.

"He's your best friend?" he asked. Y. Kratos nodded. "Where is he?"

Y. Kratos looked down sadly. "The soldiers took him away. They said they wanted him on the battle fields…"

"But, he looks like a little kid…" Lloyd protested. "And this picture looks like it was only taken a month or two ago."

Y. Kratos nodded. "He is young. They said he was a very good fighter for his age so they took him away…"

"Lloyd." Kratos called. Lloyd and Y. Kratos looked up. Y. Kratos looked around, trying to find the one who had spoken.

"What's up?" Lloyd asked.

"We have to go." he told his son.

"Where?"

"…" he looked at his younger self. "…Katherine wants us to go to the battle fields."

Y. Kratos stopped looking around. "Lloyd's gonna leave too?" he asked sadly.

"Why?" Lloyd asked his father.

"We're going to accompany Adonis to the battle field."

Lloyd looked down sadly. He knelt down to Y. Kratos' level. "Looks like I have to go…" he said sadly.

Y. Kratos turned in his direction, though he still couldn't see him. "do you have to?"

"I think so…"

Y. Kratos looked down. "Oh… okay. Be careful."

---

The group looked back at Katherine and Y. Kratos standing in the doorway. Y. Kratos smiled and waved at the group.

"Come back soon!" He called.

Lloyd smiled at him, even though he couldn't see it. "We will!" he called back.

Kratos looked back at his mother. He didn't say anything but she smiled at him.

"Kratos," Yuan started, "are you really okay with leaving."

"Yes." Kratos answered strongly. "lets go."

He turned and the group made their way to the battle field.

---

"Mama?" Y. Kratos started, "Will they be okay?"

Katherine smiled. "They'll be fine. They're all strong." She said _'especially Kratos and Lloyd. I know they can do this, before it's too late.'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thank you for all of my reviews so far. They're really helpful. Please review! No flames! And, please read and review my other stories when you have the time.**

**Me: I'm really getting into my one story, "Darkness"… I like it.**

**Lloyd: Isn't that the one where you killed me and dad?**

**Me: I did not!**

**Lloyd: ha ha, I know. I just like to annoy you.**

**Me: (strangles) moron!**

**Lloyd: ah! I thought you liked me?! Let me go!**

**Me: fine (let go) but only because you're hot…**

**Lloyd: yeah, I know.**

**Me: moron…**

**Lloyd: Why can she suddenly see us?**

**Me: she always could. Remember back in chapter three when she said "Thank you"? she was talking to you and your smexy father.**

**Lloyd: "smexy"-… never mind. What about Y. Kratos?**

**Me: he always had the power to hear you but he didn't believe you were there at first. Now, he's listening to you.**

**Lloyd: why is he listening now? Because of his mother?**

**Me: (hugs Lloyd) aw, it's because he trusts you Lloyd. He wants to be your friend!**

**Lloyd: get off of me!**


	6. Another past

**Me: Hi…**

**Lloyd: You're still alive?**

**Me: I am, but another line like that and you won't be.**

**Lloyd: Point taken.**

**Me: Ok, I can explain. I really don't like this chapter that much, and originally had no intention of writing it, but it had to be done before I continued on with the plot. **

**Lloyd: This story has a plot?**

**Me: What did I just say?**

**Lloyd: … right…**

**Me: Anyway, I hope to get the next chapter up soon, but I'm going to be working on a few other fics at the same time. I'm really into "Darkness" and want to finish it soon so my friend doesn't kill me… and I love writing "Cruxis Child" just because it's fun!**

**Lloyd: well I think-**

**Me: Remember what I said about any more of your **_**lines**_**…**

**Lloyd: Never mind.**

**Me: I also have big news! THRER'S GOING TO BE A SEQUEL OF TOS FOR THE WII!!!!!!!!!**

**IT'S CALLED Tales of Symphonia: Knight of Ratatosk AND IT HAS SOME OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS IN IT!**

**Lloyd: YAY!**

**Me: Anyway, I own nothing. Please forgive me if this chapter sucks… And please forgive any mistakes: my spell check went crazy on me… It's not very happy with me right now… T.T**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is taking too long…!" Lloyd complained, "We've been walking forever!"

"Lloyd, It's only been five minutes." Raine said.

"… So what's your point?"

"The point is, you're a moron." Zelos said. Lloyd glared at him, pulling out his sword and using demon fang on the former chosen. "Ow! Lloyd!" he snapped. Lloyd grinned at the womanizer.

Once again, they were teleported to the white dimension.

"Couldn't that have happened five minutes ago?!" Lloyd snapped.

Kratos sweat dropped. "At least this will get us to the battle field."

They were warped back into the past, but when they looked around, they weren't in the battle field. The group looked around the tiny village. It was small, but had a lot of people in it. Everyone was running around doing something. Looking around the edge of the village, you could see a large forest surrounding it on all sides. It was a very beautiful village, warm and sunny. Everyone was happy, and laughter filling the air.

Lloyd and the others couldn't help but smile at the friendly place. Everyone but Yuan, who was chalk white and looked like he was about to scream. Kratos raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yuan?" he called. Yuan put his face in his hands. Kratos turned to him. "Oh, hell no…" Yuan didn't say a word. He nodded slowly, his face still buried in his hands. Kratos couldn't help but grin. "This should be fun." he whispered to Yuan. "Revenge time! This will be payback for all those things in high school that I'm sure we'll see in a little while!"

And, just like Kratos expected, a little boy, about three years old, ran through the middle of the street. The child was wearing a long blue shirt and baggy black pants. He had Bright blue eyes and blue hair that fell to his shoulders.

"Daddy, come on!" he yelled in an annoyed voice, stomping his foot on the ground. The group looked back and saw a man sweat drop as he followed after his son. He had blue hair that he had pulled back into a short ponytail behind his neck, bright silver eyes and a gentle smile. He was fairly tall and thin. He had on black pant, a blue shirt, and a blue cape that looked fairly familiar.

"I wondered where that came from…" Kratos said tauntingly. Yuan was bright red at this point.

"Yuan," The man called, "Calm down! Our house isn't going anywhere."

Everyone tuned to Yuan. "Say anything, and you all die!" he snapped.

"You're too slow daddy!" **(same as Y. Kratos. It's "Y. Yuan") **Y. Yuan called, looking back at his father as he ran.

"Hey, watch where you're going-"

_Crash_

Y. Yuan landed on the ground, as did the little girl that he crashed into. "Ow…" they both said. Y. Yuan stood up and put his hand out to help her up. "Sorry."

The little girl was around three years old also. She had short, light green hair and innocent, childish, green eyes. She was in a soft green and white dress. She looked up at him, looking about ready to cry. She took his hand and he helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Y. Yuan asked. She nodded.

"Y-yes…" she said shyly. "I-I'm f-fine." she looked down at her dress, now covered in dirt and ripped in the side. She glared at Y. Yuan. "Hey!" she yelled angrily, "You messed up my new dress!" she put him in a head lock. "You'll pay for that! This was a new dress!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Let go!"

"Martel!" The girls mother said, "Let the boy go."

Her mother was tall and thin. She had long blond hair and sad green eyes. She had on a pale yellow dress, and was holding a matching bag.

"But mama!" she protested, still choking Y. Yuan, "He messed up my new dress!"

Yuan's father walked up and looked at the scene, a confused look on his face. "Um… Yuan?"

"Martel Yggdrasill, let him go!" Her mother said in a commanding voice.

"But mama-!"

"Martel!"

Martel pouted but let Y. Yuan go. Y Yuan rubbed his neck.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble…" Yuan's father said.

"It's no problem." Martel's mother said.

Y. Yuan and Martel glared at each other.

"Martel, say you're sorry." Mrs. Yggdrasill said.

"But mama-!" Martel tried to protest.

"It's no problem, really-" Yuan's father started.

"But daddy-!" Y. Yuan tried to protest.

"Yuan…" he said, threateningly.

"… Yes, daddy…" he said. He looked at Martel and stuck his tongue out at her. She did the same.

"We're new here…" Mrs. Yggdrasill said. "Well, Martel and I are at least…"

"Well, why don't you come over?" Yuan's father suggested.

"What?!" Y. Yuan and Martel both yelled, "No!"

"We… I'm sorry, but we couldn't…" she grabbed Martel's hand hurriedly, and pulled her along.

"Is that because you're not an elf?" Yuan's father whispered. Mrs. Yggdrasill froze.

"Mama…" Martel whispered.

"How… how did you…?"

"Come on over." He said. "Trust me."

---

"Your father seems nice." Lloyd said to Yuan. They were following Y. Yuan and Martel back to Yuan's house.

"Shut up." Yuan snapped. Lloyd and Kratos grinned.

"That was Mithos' sister?!" Genis asked. "That violent girl?!" Yuan blushed.

"She went from innocent to…" Zelos started, looking for the right words to describe Martel's attitude. When he couldn't think of anything he gave up. "I don't know."

"Dang," Lloyd whispered to Kratos, but still loud enough for Yuan to hear. "She kicked Yuan's ass-"

"I said 'shut up!'" Yuan snapped.

"So, I'm guessing Mithos wasn't born yet?"

"He won't be born for about 5 more years." Yuan explained.

"Could he kick your ass too?" Lloyd said smirking.

Yuan glared at him.

"Mithos didn't have to," Kratos said. "Martel always beat him to it." They laughed.

"Just wait until we get to high school, Kratos!" Yuan snapped. Kratos stopped laughing.

---

"We're home!" Yuan's father called, walking through the door. "And we have guests!"

Mrs. Yggdrasill walked through the door somewhat reluctantly, Martel close behind her.

"Um…" Mrs. Yggdrasill started. "I don't know about this… Humans aren't suppose to be in this village…"

"Trust me." Yuan's father said again.

A woman walked out from around the corner. She was a little short, and fairly thin. She had short, wavy brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a short brown dress.

"Max!" she said happily, wrapping her arms around her husband.

Yuan's father smiled, hugging his wife back. "Hello, Annie." he said. She looked over at Mrs. Yggdrasill.

"Who is this?" Annie asked.

"This is Mrs. Maddie Yggdrasill." Max said, motioning toward Mrs. Yggdrasill. "And this is Martel."

"It's very nice to meet you both." Annie said. Maddie looked at her in disbelief.

"You're a human!" she exclaimed.

Annie nodded. "Yes, I am." she said dismissively. Maddie looked at Max.

"You didn't tell me your wife was a human…" she said.

Max shrugged, "I don't think it's really that important…"

Y. Yuan looked up at them with a bored look on his face. Martel glared at him and grabbed the neck of his shirt, choking him in the process.

"Ow!" Y. Yuan said.

"Come with me!" Martel hissed, dragging him across the floor by his shirt collar. Y. Yuan tugged at the shirt but allowed himself to be pulled along. Martel pushed him into another room and slammed the door behind her. Y. Yuan glared.

"What was that for?!"

Martel paused. She looked away.

"You're like me…"

"What?" Yuan asked, cocking his head.

"You're a half-breed, like me. Why didn't you tell me?" she asked sadly.

Y. Yuan watched her. "… does it matter?"

"What?"

"That's what my daddy said when I asked him about me being half human. He said it doesn't matter. We can't change it. We have to live with it. That's what he said."

"But mama was kicked out of her village because of me!" Martel cried. "They hurt me and mama! They… They…"

"It's ok." Y. Yuan said. "You're here now. You're safe."

Lloyd turned away from the two kids and looked at Yuan. "You were the sensible one?" He asked. Yuan glared.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh come on!" Lloyd yelled. "You tried to kill me to make my dad commit suicide!"

Kratos walked up behind Yuan, glaring angrily. "That reminds me," he hissed, "I will kill you for that."

"It's not like it worked…" Yuan said in a defeated tone.

"What does that matter!"

Everyone else returned to the scene while Yuan and Kratos argued angrily.

"Sorry I said anything…" Lloyd muttered.

Martel ran over to Y. Yuan and wrapped her arms around him.

"Why do people try to hurt us?!" She cried. Y. Yuan sighed.

"Daddy said they're scared, so they try to hurt us."

"But why?!" 

"I don't know."

Martel cried into Y. Yuan's shoulder. "I don't want people to hurt me anymore. I'm scared…"

Y. Yuan nodded. "I am too." He pushed Martel away slightly so he could look at her. "I'll protect you! I won't let anyone hurt you ever again!"

Martel cocked her head slightly. "Do you promise?"

Y. Yuan smiled. "Promise!"

Martel smiled. "Thank you, Yuan."

Lloyd whispered to his father, "I don't think she needs protection. She seems pretty tough for a three year old…"

Kratos nodded. "Are you kidding? She was tough no matter what age she was. She probably could have taken me if she ever had the chance…"

Lloyd stared at him. "Really?"

Kratos grinned. "Well, maybe not _me._"

"Who do you think you're kidding, Kratos!" Yuan cut in, "I seem to remember this one time in high school when-"

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO BRING THAT UP!" Kratos yelled.

"Quiet!" Sheena yelled. "We're trying to hear!"

"Martel?" Maddie called from the other room. She opened the door and walked in, followed by Max. "Ready to go?"

Martel looked at Y. Yuan for a second. Yuan smiled at her. She smiled and turned back to her mom. "Ready!"

She walked over to Maddie and held her hand. She turned back to Y. Yuan. "Bye, Yuan." She said sweetly. Y. Yuan blushed slightly.

Martel and Maddie walked out of the room, leaving Y. Yuan and Max behind. Max looked down at Y. Yuan.

"You've made a new friend." he said. Y. Yuan nodded.

"She's pretty…" Y. Yuan said thoughtfully. Max smiled.

"Yes she is."

Y. Yuan looked away sadly. "Daddy… She said people hurt her…"

Max cocked his head. "Why?"

"… Because she's like me."

Max paused.

"Why did people hurt her? How could they?!" Y. Yuan asked angrily. "How could anyone even think about hurting someone like her…?"

"I don't know, Yuan."

---

Outside, Martel and Maddie walked home. Maddie looked down at her smiling daughter.

"You seem happy." she commented. Martel smiled.

"I like Yuan." she answered.

Maddie smiled too. "He's a very nice boy."

Martel blushed. "Yeah." She said softly. "I really like him…"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Me: They all act a lot older then I say they are…**

**Lloyd: Yep.**

**Me: Oh well. I always pictured Kratos acting older then he really is. And Yuan's always copying his dad.**

**Lloyd: And Martel's insane.**

**Me: No she's not.**

**Lloyd: She tried to kill Yuan because he dot her dress dirty!**

**Me: She grows out of that… in a few years…**

**Lloyd: How many years?**

**Me: … 15?**

**Lloyd: …**

**Me: I'm kidding!**

**Lloyd: We'll see…**

**Me: This chapter isn't one of my best, but please review. The next one should be better.**


End file.
